Un petit peu de Captain America
by Lanae's World
Summary: Recueil de petits textes écrits lors des soirées drabble du collectif NoName: cent mots en sept minutes à partir d'un mot fourni par un participant de la soirée. Je publierai un chapitre par texte. Comme les rating vont surement changer selon mon inspiration, faites attention à chaque note d'auteur
1. Force

Hello !

Voilà un texte écrit pour ma seconde participation aux drabbles du collectif NoName. Il commence une nouvelle fiction, dans le fandom de Captain America (qui va surement se transformer en Avengers dans le futur)

 **Mot :** Force fourni par LeFan D'ost

 **Rating :** T (parce que j'aime être prudente, mais en vrai ca doit être un K)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Steve ferait ce qu'il faudrait. Il avait laissé tomber son ami une fois, mais cela n'arriverait plus. Bucky était quelque part, perdu derrière la programmation d'Hydra et incapable de retrouver son chemin seul. Steve avait l'impression que tout ce que le sérum lui avait apporté, toutes ses capacités ne l'aideraient pas.

Pour la première fois, il essayait de se faire plus petit qu'il ne l'était, de se rendre moins menaçant. Bucky le regardait avec crainte de l'autre côté de la salle, prêt à attaquer au moindre geste brusque. À quoi lui servait donc sa force s'il ne pouvait le sauver ?


	2. Amitié

Voici le second texte écrit hier soir. J'aime vraiment beaucoup celui-ci.

 **Mot :** Amitié, toujours fourni par LeFan d'ost

 **Rating :** M

* * *

Avant toute autre chose, ils étaient amis.

Une amitié née d'années passées ensemble, de forts avec les coussins du canapé, de courses dans les rues de Brooklyn, d'heures passées à ne rien faire.

Une amitié qui avait survécu à la séparation, à la guerre, au sérum.

Une amitié qui avait survécu à la glace, à la torture, au lavage de cerveau.

Une amitié qui les avait amené à se battre pour se retrouver.

Une amitié qui avait évolué, en cette époque qui ne les jugerai pas pour qui ils aimaient. Ils s'embrassaient maintenant, mais avant toute chose, ils étaient amis.


	3. Beauté

Et voilà qui finit ma participation à la seconde soirée drabble du collectif. Si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait, je vous invite à aller lire les autres textes produits lors de ces soirées, tous les titres commencent par "Un petit peu de ..."

 **Mot :** Beauté de LeFan d'ost

 **Rating :** M

* * *

Cela pouvait être une œuvre d'art. Ou un coucher de soleil. Peut-être même un ciel étoilé.

On pouvait la trouver dans le regard d'un être cher, dans un rayon de lumière ou à la campagne après une pluie d'été.

Mais pour Bucky, il n'y avait qu'une beauté qui importait. Celle qu'il voyait en Steve, dans tous ses mots, toutes ses actions. Ce qu'il préférait toutefois, c'était le matin, quand le blond se réveillait, les yeux à peine ouverts et l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil et ses rêves. Et il ne se gênait pas pour montrer son appréciation en l'embrassant.


	4. Velours

Hier soir c'était soirée drabble. J'aime de plus en plus cet exercice ! Voici donc le premier texte écrit lors de cette cession

 **Mot :** Velours de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** M

* * *

Tout avait été si dur et froid pendant des années. Aucun confort, aucune attention, du moins à part celle que lui portaient ses gardiens les plus cruels.

Il avait eu du mal à se réhabituer à des choses qui n'agressent pas son corps ou sa peau. Il avait préféré dormir à même le sol pendant de longs mois, avec la climatisation au plus bas jusqu'à ce que Steve ne le supporte plus et l'oblige à passer la nuit dans son lit.

La première chose douce qu'il apprit à apprécier à nouveau fut le velours des lèvres de son meilleur ami.


	5. Sollicitude

L'idée de ce drabble m'est venue d'une fic que j'ai lu ce weekend où le conditionnement de Bucky le poussait à agresser, même si cela se limitait à des mots, toute personne l'approchant.

 **Mot :** Sollicitude de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** T

* * *

Il ne supportait pas ça. Toute cette sollicitude qu'ils avaient à son égard. Tout ce qu'ils le laissaient faire sous prétexte qu'il avait souffert pendant des décennies.

Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient ses amis, ils étaient ceux de Steve et ils l'avaient accepté dans leur cercle, même s'ils restaient tous prudent autour de lui.

Ils ne disaient jamais rien quand il se montrait spécialement vicieux. Il pouvait pousser autant qu'il voulait et il ne recevait jamais aucune remontrance.

Sauf que voir la lueur de peine dans les yeux de Steve lui ôtait le peu de joie qu'il ressentait à faire mal.


	6. Stylo

Nous approchons de la fin de cette soirée, il restera un texte après celui là. Je commençais à fatiguer et je pense que cela se ressent dans la qualité du texte.

 **Mot :** Stylo de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** T

* * *

Quand Bucky émergea de leur chambre, Steve était planté au milieu du salon, les poings sur les hanches.

Le brun s'approcha de son petit ami et l'entoura de ses bras. Toutes ses affaires de dessins étaient étalées sur la table basse.

"Un problème ?"

"Oui, j'ai perdu mon crayon préféré. Tu sais duquel je parle ?"

Ho oui Bucky savait et il savait exactement où il était. Il attrapa le stylo posé sur l'oreille du blond, l'amenant dans le champs de vision de Steve. Ce dernier ricana avant de le saisir.

"Qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi ?"

"On se le demande."


	7. Zut

Dernier drabble de la soirée, Eli avait oublié de me donner mon mot, du coup j'ai eu celui là. Il m'a manqué une dizaine de mots pour en faire ce que je voulais, la fin est un peu trop abrupte.

 **Mot :** Zut de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Cela faisait six mois que Steve avait ramené Bucky à New York. Six mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble presque 24H/24, six mois qu'il récupérait peu à peu ses souvenirs et qu'il redevenait l'homme qu'il avait été avant son passage dans les mains d'Hydra.

Ils avaient repris beaucoup de leur habitudes d'avant la guerre, certaines plus qu'agréables - rien ne valait un réveil avec Steve l'embrassant tendrement - d'autres beaucoup moins.

Il était actuellement en train de faire une des choses qui lui avait le moins manqué : préparer le petit déjeuner. Il avait encore fait bruler un pancake

"Merde ! "

"Langage Bucky !"

Il murmura un zut, certain que son petit ami l'entendrait.


	8. Sacré

Cette soirée a été relativement difficile et je ne suis pas satisfaite de la plupart des textes que j'ai produit. Celui-ci en fait partie. Mais cela reste un exercice et j'ai décidé de le publier quand même.

 **Mot :** Sacré

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Bucky ne se souvenait pas de toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commis lorsqu'il était entre les mains d'Hydra. Une partie de lui en était soulagée, mais il y avait un souvenir qu'il souhaitait plus que tout oublier et qui pourtant refusait de le quitter, qu'il soit éveillé ou endormi.

Il avait blessé Steve. Il lui avait tiré dessus et l'avait frappé à plusieurs reprises. Il avait contrevenu à sa mission la plus sacrée, celle qu'il s'était donné à peine quelques jours après leur première rencontre.

Steve avait beau lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner, Bucky n'y arrivait pas.


	9. Turquoise

**Mot :** Turquoise

 **Rating :** K

* * *

De leurs expériences personnelles, Steve et Bucky avaient tiré une chose en commun : ils détestaient le froid. L'appartement qu'ils partageaient étaient toujours surchauffé, ils portaient de nombreuses couches de vêtements et pouvaient passer des heures ensemble sous leur couette.

Quand le SHIELD donna à Steve quinze jours de vacances, ils partirent dans un des endroits les plus chaud. Si dans un premier temps, Bucky avait refusé d'ôter son T-shirt sur la plage aux eaux turquoises, Steve l'avait très vite convaincu de laisser le soleil réchauffer sa peau.

Et cela leur permettait de se déshabiller plus rapidement quand ils rentraient enfin dans leur chambre d'hôtel.


	10. America

Voilà qui clôture cette soirée drabble. J'espère en refaire une bientôt et être un peu plus contente du résultat.

 **Mot :** America

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Ce n'était qu'un titre. Un qu'il n'avait même pas demandé, mais qu'il portait avec fierté. Parce qu'il aurait presque tout donné pour son pays, pour le protéger.

Merde ! Il essayait de convaincre qui ?! Il avait tout donné pour son pays. Son innocence, son meilleur ami et même sa vie. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru.

Alors quand sa relation avec Bucky fit les gros titres et que certains réclamèrent qu'il abandonne le titre de Captain America parce qu'il était gay, Steve se demanda s'il avait eu raison de faire tous ces sacrifices et si son pays en était digne.


	11. Virevolter

Second drabble de la soirée. J'ai bien failli ne pas réussir à l'écrire celui-là et il n'est pas sorti comme je le voulais, mais c'est difficile de rattraper un texte avec une limite de temps.

 **Mot :** Virevolter de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Steve et Bucky faisaient une bonne équipe. Ils avaient toujours eu cette faculté de savoir très exactement où l'autre était situé, que cela soit dans une pièce ou sur un champ de bataille.

Cette capacité s'était accrue après qu'ils aient commencé à passer leurs nuits ensemble, à apprendre le corps de l'autre jusqu'à le connaître mieux que le leur.

Alors qu'ils se battaient contre des ennemis insectoides, pas une seule fois, ils ne durent arrêter leur geste par crainte de blesser l'autre. Ils utilisèrent au mieux cette perception et arrivèrent à éliminer les nuées virevoltantes qui s'abattaient sur eux sans relâche.


	12. Chapeau

Après une très longue pause papotage, Eli et moi-même avons été rejointes par plein de monde. Nous n'avions alors plus d'excuse et nous sommes retournées bosser.

 **Mot :** Chapeau de Flo'w Tralala

 **Rating :** K

* * *

À l'époque où ils étaient nés, tous les hommes portaient des chapeaux. Ces couvres-chefs indiquaient l'âge et le statut de celui qui les portait. Steve et Bucky s'étaient limités aux bérets, plus pour les protéger de la météo que pour le style.

Mais c'était une habitude que Bucky avait gardé, probablement parce que cela faisait partie des rares choses dont il se souvenait. À chaque fois qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire, il mettait un chapeau.

S'il mit plusieurs minutes à choisir lequel porter lorsqu'il demanda enfin à Steve de sortir avec lui, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.


	13. Patisserie

Dernier drabble de la soirée, Eli nous en promis une nouvelle bientôt donc attendez vous à avoir de nouveaux textes à lire bientôt.

 **Mot :** Pâtisserie de Flo'w Tralala

 **Rating :** K

* * *

La psy de Bucky lui avait demandé de trouver une activité manuelle. L'objectif était de lui permettre de produire quelque chose dont il pourrait être fier et d'oublier, pendant un temps, ses crimes passés.

Quand il avait choisi la cuisine, Steve s'était montré dubitatif. Il avait mangé assez souvent les plats de son ami pour savoir qu'il n'avait aucun talent culinaire. Mais assez incroyablement, il s'était révélé un cuisiner potable et un pâtissier très doué.

Et il était désormais rare qu'il ne soit pas accueilli par la délicieuse odeur de pâtisseries et la vision de son amant, couvert de farine.


	14. Carotte

Voici le deuxième texte écrit lors de la soirée de lundi. Je ne crois pas que Eli pensait à cela quand elle m'a donné ce mot, mais l'inspiration est parfois bizarre. En tout cas, il m'a donné une idée à développer dans Till the end.

 **Mot :** Carotte de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Tous les deux détestaient l'hiver et le froid et l'ensemble des Avengers le comprenait parfaitement. On ne passait pas soixante dix ans sous la glace ou en cryo sans en ressortir avec une haine farouche contre les températures en dessous de dix degrés.

Pourtant, en voyant tous leurs amis s'amuser sur l'immense terrasse de la Stark Tower, Steve et Bucky ne purent s'empêcher de les rejoindre. Après une bataille de boules de neige épique, ils firent un concours du plus beau bonhomme de neige.

Tous retombèrent en enfance pour quelques heures, se battant pour l'unique carotte qu'ils avaient pu trouver.


	15. Victorieux

Je déteste ce film, vraiment ... Même si j'adooooore le fait que Steve tienne tête à 117 pays pour Bucky. Après cela, il y a des gens pour ne pas voir ce ship, je ne comprend pas.

 **Mot :** Victorieux de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** M

* * *

Dans ce combat fratricide, personne n'était sorti victorieux.

Tony était retourné dans sa tour d'ivoire, travaillant sans relâche sur un moyen de faire remarcher le seul ami qui lui restait.

Clint était enfermé dans une prison de haute sécurité, avec Wanda et Sam, sans possibilité de contacter sa famille.

Et Steve qui avait juste voulu protéger son meilleur ami du reste du monde était libre, mais sans la personne qui était la plus importante pour lui.

Non, personne n'était sorti victorieux, chacun d'entre eux avait laissé quelque chose dans cette bataille, beaucoup plus qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé lorsqu'ils l'avaient commencé.


	16. Pastèque

J'ai un peu galéré avec ce texte, mais au final j'en suis plutôt contente.

 **Mot :** Pastèque de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Grandir à Brooklyn au début du siècle leur avait appris plusieurs trucs pour supporter la chaleur qui s'abattait chaque été sur New York. Il n'y avait pas de climatisation a l'époque, ni de frigo ou de congélateur.

Quand une panne d'électricité frappa la ville et que Tony dérouta la puissance du réacteur ARK vers les hôpitaux, les Avengers se rassemblèrent dans la salle commune.

Steve quitta la pièce après une énième plainte de Clint et revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de plusieurs pastèques. Bucky les découpa et tous purent se rafraîchir en se délectant de leur chair.


	17. Promenade

Et voici donc le dernier texte de cette soirée. Il n'y en aura pas jusque Août minimum, si j'arrive à avoir une connexion correcte. Je me suis essayé à un format un peu différent, vous en pensez quoi ?

 **Mot :** Promenade de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Certains jours, quitter sa chambre était plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

Certains jours, il restait sur le canapé à regarder sans la voir la télévision.

Certains jours, il ne décochait pas un mot, un spectre muet et silencieux parcourant l'appartement.

Certains jours, les murs semblaient se refermer sur lui, mais il ne pouvait les quitter.

Certains jours, il arrivait à s'approcher de la fenêtre et à observer les gens marcher tout en bas.

Certains jours, il arrivait à sourire sans trop se forcer.

Et un jour, il put enfin ouvrir la porte et, accompagné de Steve, partit se promener.


	18. Porte

Et nous voilà de retour pour les soirées drabble. Je pars en vacances demain et je ne pense pas pouvoir participer aux prochaines, donc profitez en bien.

 **Mot :** Porte de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** M

* * *

Il savait que Steve était fort. Il avait grandit et le dépassait maintenant de plusieurs centimètres. Bucky ne pouvait plus s'allonger contre son dos et pratiquement l'étouffer dans ses bras.

Cela lui manquait presque, même si le prix à payer pour cela - les maladies à répétitions et le risque de le perdre - était bien trop élevé pour réellement souhaiter un retour en arrière.

Et puis cela avait ses avantages également. Comme à cet instant, où Steve arrivait à le plaquer contre la porte de leur chambre et à l'y retenir pendant que sa bouche glissait le long de son érection.


	19. Parquet

Après la porte, le parquet ... la suite me paraissait logique.

 **Mot :** Parquet de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** M

* * *

Il ne resta pas longtemps contre la porte, juste le temps nécessaire à la langue experte de Steve pour l'emmener vers l'orgasme.

Ses genoux lâchèrent quelques secondes après avoir repris ses esprits et Steve le rejoignit sur le parquet. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, le temps qu'il récupère son souffle, puis Steve lui lança un de ses sourires-soleil.

Il utilisa ensuite toute son expérience pour amener Bucky une seconde fois aux bords du précipice, à l'endroit exact où ils étaient tombés, à même le sol.

Il eut pitié de ses genoux et le porta jusqu'au lit pour leur troisième round.


	20. Confusion

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je reviens toujours à ce moment des films. Mais je pourrai écrire dessus des centaines de fois.

 **Mot :** Confusion de Flo'w Tralala

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Il devait terminer sa mission, il y était presque.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec sa cible actuelle. L'homme blond en dessous de lui - Captain America d'après le dossier qu'on lui avait tendu le matin même - ne se défendait pas.

Il avait laissé tombé son bouclier, sa seule arme et sa seule protection et il lui parlait. Il ne le suppliait pas de le laisser vivre, ni n'essayait de l'acheter.

Les mots qu'il prononçait étaient en train de réveiller quelque chose chez le soldat, et il n'arrivait plus à combattre la confusion qui montait en lui.


	21. Larme

Un petit dernier pour la route. J'espère pouvoir participer à la prochaine soirée, sinon ce sera pour dans trois semaines. À bientôt.

 **Mot :** Larme de Flo'w Tralala

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Les souvenirs lui revenaient petit à petit.

Certains, il était heureux de les retrouver : sa famille, l'enfant, puis le jeune homme qu'il était.

D'autres étaient horribles, de vrais cauchemars, sauf que la liste de ses victimes étaient la preuve qu'ils étaient réels.

Et pour finir, il y avait les abus et les sévices que HYDRA lui avait infligé pour le briser.

Pas une fois il n'avait pleuré sur son sort, ni sur celui de ses victimes.

Mais il pleura de rire au souvenir de Steve, accoudé à la rambarde du Cyclone en train de vider le contenu de son estomac.


	22. Baignoire

Voici le deuxième texte écrit lors de la soirée d'hier. Forcément avec un mot pareil, le rating allait augmenter. Mais je suis restée très soft.

 **Mot :** Baignoire de Bebec

 **Rating :** M

* * *

Bucky était en train de somnoler dans l'eau brûlante de son bain quand Steve entra dans la pièce.

Sans un mot, Steve se déshabilla et monta dans la baignoire, y rejoignant son petit ami. Gardant les yeux fermés, ce dernier ouvrit les bras et écarta les jambes pour le laisser s'installer. Il plaça sa tête sur l'épaule en métal et sentit une main glisser immédiatement le long de son abdomen jusqu'à atteindre son entrejambe. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il plaça un plaça un baiser sur la mâchoire de Bucky, remerciant silencieusement Tony pour la taille de sa baignoire.


	23. Tension

Je deteste vraiment cette scène, il y a tellement de choses qui auraient pu (dû) se passer autrement. Alors du coup j'ai écris ma propre version.

 **Mot :** Tension

 **Rating :** T

* * *

Pendant quelques secondes, Steve cru que Tony allait attaquer. Il aurait juré que la révélation de ce qu'avait fait Bucky - assassiner ses parents - serait plus que ce que le milliardaire pourrait supporter et le blond se prépara à agir.

Mais après un moment, la tension retomba. Surpris, Steve laissa retomber le bouclier qu'il avait relevé en préparation de l'attaque.

Tony releva le masque de son armure et pointa du menton l'endroit où se tenait Bucky

"Je ne peux pas. Regarde le, il en souffre plus que moi."

Et il avait raison, derrière lui, Bucky avait des larmes plein les yeux.


	24. Libre

Nous avons fait une soirée drabble samedi soir. Cela faisait trop longtemps et je suis super contente d'avoir pu y participer. Par contre, je ne sais pas pourquoi tous mes textes sont relativement sombres. Il va falloir que je me remonte le moral !

 **Mot :** Libre de LeFan d'OST

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Tout était compliqué et perturbant.

Décider quoi manger était difficile. Décider de manger était difficile en fait.

Bucky arrivait à peine à dire oui quand on lui posait une question et il était encore incapable de dire non.

Il avait passé tellement de temps sans choix, l'obéissance absolue la seule possibilité qui lui était offerte, qu'il ne savait plus prendre ses propres décisions. Même des choses aussi simples que d'aller dormir devait lui être imposé.

Son corps était peut être libre, mais son esprit était encore sous l'emprise d'Hydra et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait s'en débarrasser un jour.


	25. Subtilité

En fait ce texte est moins noir que ce que je pensais. Comme quoi en étant moins déprimé, on voit les choses différemment.

 **Mot :** Subtilité de LeFan d'OST

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Steve avait mis son plan au point depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Il avait commencé à le mettre en œuvre a peine quelques jours après. Il ne pouvait pas échouer, son objectif était bien trop important pour qu'il prenne le moindre risque.

Alors il avança par petites touches, pesant avec soin chacun de ses actes et les réactions qu'ils engendraient. Il avait bien trop peur des conséquences si Bucky se rendait compte de quelque chose.

Il pensait avoir réussi à cacher son but, alors quand Bucky l'embrassa, riant devant sa mine surprise, il ne put que maudire son manque de subtilité.


	26. Nuit

Je devais vraiment ne pas avoir la tête à l'endroit quand j'ai écris ce texte. Il y a tellement de choses plus sympa à faire avec un tel mot. Sorry pour l'occasion manquée

 **Mot :** Nuit de LeFan d'OST

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Ils ne pouvaient pas agir ainsi en pleine journée.

Quand le soleil brillait, ils devaient se retenir de passer chaque seconde ensemble. Sam et la psy de Bucky avaient parlé de co-dépendance.

Mais la nuit, quand ils étaient seuls dans leur appartement, personne ne viendrait leur reprocher leur comportement.

La nuit, ils pouvaient parler des heures, cachés sous leurs draps, profitant de la simple présence de l'autre.

La nuit, ils sentaient leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson alors qu'ils devraient être arrêtés depuis longtemps.

La nuit, ils se noyaient dans le corps de l'autre.

Co-dépendance avait dit Sam.


	27. Lys

Ce qui est dommage avec le temps limité que nous avons pour écrire les drabbles, c'est que l'on n'a pas le temps de faire de recherches. Je n'ai pu regarder qu'après ce que les lys signifiaient, ce drabble aurait pris une toute autre direction.

 **Mot :** Lys de Kaoré

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Cette fois Steve avait choisi des lys. Il ne savait pas ce que ces fleurs signifiaient mais il en adorait la couleur.

Il était en train de mettre le bouquet dans un vase quand Peggy se réveilla. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança un sourire radieux.

"Steve !"

Il soupira de soulagement, c'était un bon jour. Il embrassa la vieille dame sur la joue et appela Bucky qui l'attendait, comme prévu, dans le couloir.

Ce dernier le rejoignit et lui saisit la main. Ils sourirent tous deux au mélange de surprise et de joie sur le visage de Peggy.


	28. Pantin

**Mot :** Pantin de Kaoré

 **Rating :** T

* * *

Il avait quitté Hydra.

Il avait quitté ses maîtres, ses geôliers, ses tortionnaires.

Il avait mis de longs mois à retrouver un semblant de mémoire, un peu de l'homme qu'il était avant tout cela

Il avait mis deux ans pour arrêter de fuir et on lui avait forcé la main.

Il avait mis plus de temps à accepter qu'il n'avait été qu'une marionnette, un pantin et de ce fait, n'était pas responsable des atrocités qu'il avait commise.

Et il avait mis une éternité à avouer à Steve qu'il l'aimait : quatre-vingt dix ans était très long, même pour des super soldats.


	29. Bambou

Pour celles (et ceux) s'étonnant de voir des échafaudages de bambou de plusieurs étages, je vous confirme que cela existe. J'étais étonné la première fois où je les ai vu mais il parait que c'est aussi solide que ceux en métal.

 **Mot :** Bambou de Hamish

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Bucky courrait. C'était censé être une mission de routine à Shanghai ! Et elle l'était, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Steve disparaître par dessus le parapet.

Pendant les quelques secondes qui lui furent nécessaires pour rejoindre l'autre extrémité du toit, son esprit fit plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre deux pensées :

"Pas Steve, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui" et "Il faut plus qu'une chute de quinze étages pour le tuer"

Quand il atteignit sa destination et se pencha, il vit son petit ami en train de courir après leur cible à travers les bambous qui servaient d'échafaudage à l'équipe de rénovation.


	30. Ebène

En fait la fièvre a du me monter à la tête hier, parce que je n'ai écrit que des textes de ce genre. Faudrait peut-être que je tombe malade plus souvent.

 **Mot :** Ebène de Kaoré

 **Rating :** M

* * *

Steve espérait que la table tiendrait le choc. Il ne savait pas en quoi elle était, mais il n'était pas certain que le bois supporte le poids combiné de deux super soldats.

Surtout vu l'activité dans laquelle ils étaient engagés. Steve entendait le bois grogner à chaque coup de rein de Bucky, comme un écho de ses propres gémissements.  
Les pieds eurent la bonne idée d'attendre que les deux hommes soient repus et allongés avant de céder et de provoquer un fou rire.

Même les reproches de Tony - une table en ébène ! - ne réussirent pas à lui faire regretter l'expérience.


	31. Réaction

Je continue sur ma lancée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai écris que des textes autour du sexe hier soir. On va mettre encore cela sur le compte de la fièvre.

 **Mot :** Réaction de Flo'w

 **Rating :** M

* * *

Steve savait très exactement quoi faire.

Il savait quel endroit embrasser, quel recoin de la peau de Bucky caresser et quelle pression appliquer pour faire réagir son amant.

Ils avaient passé tellement d'heures à étudier le corps de l'autre.

Des nuits dédiées à faire l'amour lentement. Des rencontres rapides et frénétiques, après un briefing et avant de partir en mission. Des moments sensuels au petites heures du matin, avant leur première tasse de café.


	32. Ergoter

Excusez moi pour le délai avec lequel je publie ces textes ! Je n'ai pas été très assidue.

 **Mot :** Ergoter de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Quand Steve rentra chez lui, Bucky et Sam étaient dans la cuisine et il semblaient se disputer.

Steve les rejoignit et se pencha sur le document qui était sur la table.

Il s'agissait d'une facture d'eau. D'une énorme facture d'eau.

"Je t'avais dit de ne pas rester des heures sous la douche, Barnes."

"Je ne reste pas des heures, juste quarante cinq minutes."

"Deux fois par jours, ca fait une heure trente en tout."

"Ce qui ne fait toujours pas DES heures."

Steve attrapa la facture, et se prépara à la régler pendant que ses deux colocataires continuaient à ergoter.


	33. Circonvolution

Un peu de fluff à s'en faire carrer les dents, ca ne fait jamais de mal. Et puis ils sont tellement adorables tous les deux.

 **Mot :** Circonvolution de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Il n'en pouvait plus. Vraiment.

Il n'en pouvait plus du petit manège de Steve.

Un jour, il se comportait normalement, le lendemain il gardait ses distances.

Un matin, il entrait dans la salle de bain alors que Bucky y était encore et le soir même, il refusait de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Il n'y avait qu'un point commun à toutes ces circonvolutions : lui. Il était devenu le centre de la vie du blond et il appréciait cette place. Mais ce que Steve ignorait, c'était qu'il n'était pas seulement le centre du monde pour Bucky, il était simplement tout son univers.


	34. Thermodynamique

Lou, ce drabble t'est dédié.

Je tiens à préciser quand même que c'était une de mes matières préférées.

 **Mot :** Thermodynamique de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Steve se glissa derrière son petit ami faisant attention à faire du bruit. Bucky avait fait de gros progrès mais il valait mieux ne pas le surprendre.

Pourtant, le brun ne bougea pas. Il était assis sur le canapé, un livre devant lui et plusieurs feuilles étalées sur la table basse.

C'était quelque chose d'habituel depuis que Bucky avait repris ses études et cette vision ne manquait pas de réchauffer le cœur de Steve.

Il s'assit à côté de son petit ami, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait. La réponse fut rapide :

"Un devoir de thermodynamique et je hais cette matière."


	35. Caramel

Non Eli, je refuse d'écrire du smut, même quand tu me tends des perches longues comme … comme … j'avais dit pas de smut !

 **Mot :** Caramel de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Des morceaux de bananes, de la glace à la vanille, des pépites de chocolat, beaucoup de chantilly et une mare de caramel.

Steve observait Bucky avec un mélange d'horreur et de fascination depuis que ce dernier avait commencé la confection de son dessert. La montagne de nourriture qu'il venait d'ériger avait un équilibre précaire et de la chantilly tomba sur le comptoir .

Bucky la rattrapa et lécha son doigt, un grognement de plaisir s'échappant de sa gorge. Subitement, Steve se dit qu'un peu de glace lui permettrait surement d'apaiser la fournaise que le son avait fait naître dans son ventre.


	36. Etoile filante

Mais comment je peux passer de glace et de caramel à ca. Je ne comprend pas. Je vais aller me remonter le moral avec du chocolat.

 **Mot :** Etoile filante de Hamish

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Avec le recul, Steve se rendit compte qu'il n'avait été heureux, vraiment heureux que quelques mois.

Petit, il s'était constamment battu contre la maladie, puis il avait perdu sa mère et Bucky était parti en Europe. Quand il l'avait rejoint, plus grand et plus fort, leur relation avait changé.

Au beau milieu d'une guerre, Steve avait passé les meilleurs mois de sa vie. Il passait tout son temps avec l'homme qu'il aimait, veillant l'un sur l'autre la journée, apprenant chaque recoin de leur corps durant la nuit.

Mais, comme une étoile filante, ces moments avaient disparus en un clin d'œil.


	37. Circonspection

Et après ce petit moment de tristesse, je repars dans l'autre sens. C'est ca être bipolaire ?

 **Mot :** Circonspection de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** T

* * *

Sam s'approcha des deux hommes qui partageaient sa maison. Ils étaient penchés au dessus de la table, observant quelque chose posé là. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu, complètement concentrés sur ce qu'ils regardaient.

Curieux, Sam jeta un œil au dessus de leur épaules et se trouva face à une pompe à pénis. Il éclata de rire, faisant se retourner ses amis. Devant leur mine circonspecte, il leur expliqua à quoi servait l'étrange appareil, les plongeant un peu plus dans l'incompréhension.

Il rit de plus belle lorsqu'il entendit Bucky demander à Steve pourquoi Tony lui avait envoyé ce genre de cadeau.


	38. Dessin

Et voilà le dernier, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Et promis, je ne mettrai plus autant de temps à publier la prochaine fois.

 **Mot :** Dessin de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Quand il fut évident que Captain America était perdu, Peggy fut chargée de vider la malle qui contenait ses affaires.

Il y avait tout ce qu'on s'attendait à trouver chez un soldat, mais aussi de très nombreux cahiers. Les larmes aux yeux, elle les feuilleta : des paysages, de simples croquis, les commandos hurlants, elle et Bucky.

Au fil des pages, elle remontait le temps jusqu'à trouver des croquis de New York, de Brooklyn en particulier. Ainsi que Bucky, plus jeune et joyeux, complètement nu et semblant inviter le dessinateur à le rejoindre dans le lit sur lequel il était allongé.


	39. Miel

Nous avons fait une soirée un peu particulière hier soir. En plus du mot donné, un thème était imposé. Donc nous avons passé la soirée à écrire du smut. Résultat : les deux drabbles à suivre sont en rating M.

 **Mot :** Miel de Haru-carnage

 **Rating :** M

* * *

Bucky avait toujours préféré le sucré, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Des bonbons et des gâteaux , il en mangeait jusqu'à s'en rendre malade.

Il ne perdait pas une occasion de recouvrir la peau de Steve de chocolat fondu, de chantilly et ils avaient même tenté le miel lors d'une mémorable occasion.

Mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était le goût qu'avait Steve lorsque ce dernier glissait sa verge entre ses lèvres, déposant quelques gouttes de ce liquide qui était tellement lui que Bucky grognait à chaque fois. Il attendait avec la même impatience que lorsqu'il patientait pour ses sucreries que son petit ami jouisse enfin.


	40. Rouge

Il y a plein de trucs qui peuvent être rouges, mais je suis en grande fan de Steve quand il est gêné, alors j'ai écris ceci.

 **Mot :** Rouge de Haru-carnage

 **Rating :** M

* * *

Après plusieurs semaines de négociations, Steve finit par céder. Bucky n'attendit pas qu'il change d'avis et l'emmena sans attendre dans la pièce commune des Avengers. Il y avait peu de chance que l'un d'entre eux y soit à cet heure-ci

Là, il prit un grand plaisir à déshabiller son amant juste assez pour se glisser en lui. Les deux mains posées sur la table sur laquelle ils prenaient pratiquement tous leur repas, Steve grognait et gémissait à chacun de ses coups de rein. La peur d'être trouvé dans une position si compromettante avait teinté ses joues d'une couleur rouge enchanteresse.


	41. Train

Nous avons eu un atelier Drabble hier. Me levant à 5 heures ce matin, je n'ai pas pu rester longtemps alors ce sera le seul sur ce fandom. Profitez en bien

 **Mot** : Train de Kaeryan

 **Rating** : T

* * *

Quand Steve récupéra enfin Bucky, il se trouva devant un problème qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

Son ami avait refusé de partir en métro, sa claustrophobie restait importante et l'idée de passer du temps dans des tunnels avait provoqué une crise de panique.

Ils avaient donc décidé de prendre le train et de marcher le reste du chemin.

Sauf qu'à la seconde ou le wagon s'ouvrit devant eux, ce fut Steve qui se figea. Incapable de faire un pas de plus, la gorge serrée et l'esprit perdu dans le souvenir d'un autre train, où il avait perdu son meilleur ami


	42. Enfer

**Mot :** Enfer de LeFan

 **Rating :** T

* * *

Steve avait eu son lot de cauchemars : la guerre, perdre Bucky, l'invasion de New York, retrouver Bucky, le perdre à nouveau … Mais ils s'étaient toujours estompés en quelques mois.

Maintenant, ce n'était plus ses cauchemars qui le réveillaient chaque nuit, mais ceux de Bucky.

Chaque nuit, son petit ami gémissait en se tordant dans leurs draps.

Chaque nuit, il se réveillait en sursaut, couvert de sueur.

Chaque nuit, Steve essayait de le calmer, alors que sa respiration s'emballait et que rien ne semblait l'atteindre.

L'enfer qu'avait traversé Bucky avait laissé des traces indélébiles et Steve craignait qu'il ne s'en remette jamais.


	43. Val

Et voici le second et dernier drabble de la soirée. A bientôt

 **Mot :** Val de LeFan

 **Rating :** T

* * *

Sa vie aurait dû se terminer tout au fond de cette vallée.

En quelque sorte, sa vie s'était arrêtée tout au fond de cette vallée.

Sa vie à Brooklyn avec Steve : terminée.

Sa vie en Europe avec Steve : terminée.

Sa vie avec Steve : terminée.

Le soldat était né au fond de cette vallée, sur les vestiges d'un homme dont la vie s'était stoppée net. Pendant des décennies, ils avaient tué, torturé, mutilé.

Et puis, Steve.

Steve l'avait fait renaître. Ce n'était plus tout à fait l'homme qui avait vécu avec lui avant la vallée, mais il faisait le nécessaire pour le redevenir.


	44. Méridienne

**Mot :** Méridienne de Maeglin Surion

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Steve savait que Bucky aimait le soleil, la sensation de ses rayons contre sa peau. Il pouvait rester des heures juste derrière une fenêtre à emmagasiner toute sa chaleur.

Steve adorait dessiner ces moments, les jeux de lumière entre l'étoile des hommes et le centre de son propre univers, assis à même le sol.

Mais ce qu'il préférait, c'est quand Bucky s'installait sur la méridienne chez Nat. Elle était placée exactement au bon endroit et son petit ami s'y endormait à chacune de leurs visites. Au chaud et se sentant assez en sécurité pour laisser tomber certaines de ses barrières.


	45. Oeuf

J'ai beaucoup écrit sur Captain America lors des soirées drabble de jeudi et vendredi. Encore un contrecoup de Infinity War. j'espère qu'ils vous plairont (et pas de spoiler dans les textes à suivre, vous pouvez lire sans crainte)

 **Mot :** Oeuf de Kaelyan

 **Rating :** K

* * *

"Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?"

Tony était à l'entrée de la salle commune des Avengers. Enfin ce qui devrait être la salle commune. A l'instant, elle ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille. La grande table où ils prenaient leurs repas était de travers, les canapés étaient renversés, plusieurs chaises étaient cassées.

Tout était recouvert d'un mélange de farine, de lait - était-ce des pates dans le coin ? - et d'oeuf.

Au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm se tenaient deux super soldats, chacun cachant un œuf dans son dos et pointant l'autre du doigt :

"C'est pas moi, c'est lui !"


	46. Thermomètre

**Mot :** Thermomètre de Kaelyan

 **Rating :** M

* * *

La chaleur était étouffante.

Même l'air de la mer provenant des quais n'arrivait pas à rafraîchir l'air étouffant du petit appartement que partageaient les deux jeunes hommes.

Tout le monde serait resté immobile, dans l'ombre, ou dans les quelques courants d'air que les fenêtres ouvertes procuraient difficilement.

Mais leurs deux corps avaient eu d'autres idées, des idées pleines de tendresses et de caresses, de baisers et d'étreintes, de mouvements de plus en plus rapides et de souffle court.

Dans ces moments brûlants, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un thermomètre pour savoir que la température était montée bien au delà des quarante degrés.


	47. Ballerine

Kae m'a un peu lancé le défi de réussir à faire un Stucky avec ce mot. Vous pensez que j'ai réussi ?

 **Mot :** Ballerine de Kaelyan

 **Rating :** M

* * *

Steve avait toujours su que Bucky et Natasha avaient un passé commun, qu'ils s'étaient déjà croisés. Et il ne parlait pas de la fois où Bucky avait tué sa cible en tirant à travers l'abdomen de l'espionne.

Il n'avait jamais demandé, même si sa curiosité devait être évidente quand il les regardait interagir. Et il n'était pas jaloux, absolument pas, quand ils disparaissaient tous les deux certains soirs et revenaient tard.

Ces soirs là, son petit ami laissait un baiser sur la joue de la rouquine, et murmurait " балери́на" dans le creux de son oreille avant de le rejoindre.


	48. Taupe

J'ai adoré l'idée développée dans "oeuf", celle où Steve et Bucky font les idiots et cassent tout sur leur passage. Et le pauvre Tony qui paie pour les dégats et nettoyages. Du coup je m'en suis resservie avec ce mot.

 **Mot :** Taupe de Kaelyan

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Tony passait rarement par les jardins entourant le complexe Stark. Il venait habituellement en armure ou en Quinjet.

Mais il avait décidé d'emmener Pepper avec lui et ils avaient pris sa Maserati et un picnic. La promenade avait été agréable jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le complexe et ses pelouses parsemées de cratères et de monticules de terre.

Il entra dans le bâtiment principal en exigeant de savoir ce qui était arrivé à ses magnifiques espaces verts.

Tout le monde avait haussé les épaules, feignant l'ignorance. Tout le monde sauf Rogers qui préféra mentir et répondit avec une grimace :

"Des taupes ?"


	49. Anguille

**Mot :** Anguille de Kaelyan

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Il leur avait encore échappé.

Cette fois Steve ne réussit pas à retenir sa colère et son poing passa à travers le mur fin de l'appartement qu'occupait Bucky.

Le café sur la table était encore chaud.

Il leur avait encore échappé.

Comme il y a quinze jours, comme le mois dernier, comme à Oslo et à Marseille.

Mais cette fois, le café était encore chaud.

Sam le regardait avec pitié et sympathie. Sa colère disparut pour ne laisser que du désespoir.

"Nous allons le trouver, je te le promet."

Il poussa un profond soupir :

"Le café est encore chaud."


	50. Sosie

Et voilà le dernier pour ce fandom, j'espère qu'ils vous ont plu.

 **Mot :** Sosie de Kaelyan

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Était-il possible qu'il ai un sosie ?

Un homme qui lui ressemble et qui serait mort dans les Alpes durant la seconde guerre mondiale.

Un homme qui connaissait Captain America.

Un homme qui s'était battu à ses côtés, pas contre lui.

Un homme qui avait des souvenirs, deux bras de chair et qui arrivait à faire apparaître un sourire comme le soleil sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami.

Un homme, pas une façade cachant des espaces vides, des coins sombres, des cris et de la douleur.

Un homme qui avait un nom - James Buchanan Barnes - et pas juste un code.


End file.
